travel through time
by eikoniko56
Summary: harry and his sister are sent through time and space to middle earth . they meet the fellowship who are sent out to destroy the geat evil ring made by sauron.
1. abused

Chapter 1: prologue

"Boy get in here!" roared Uncle Vernon of # 4 privet drive. Harry entered his bedroom wondering of what he has done now. Harry was a skinny 5'7" boy with mess/untidy black hair with mess up glasses and right behind those glasses were bright emerald green eyes and wore hammy down baggy clothing from his cousin Dudley. For Uncle Vernon; he was a large beefy man with his 6 rows chins hidden behind by a small bowtie.

"Close the door behind you, Harry." Said Uncle Vernon who was sitting down when Harry entered the room. Harry did what he was told.

"Um...Uncle Vernon…what have I've done now?" Asked Harry when he turned to face his uncle. His uncle had a wide smile to his face, so wide, that he was ready to laugh through his unsealed lips.

"You're a little freak aren't you, you little slut" said uncle Vernon finally

"What are you talking about uncle Vernon" said Harry looking at his uncle.

"You are just a like your freak parents, a whore" said uncle Vernon getting up from his chair and walked towards Harry with only two steps and slapped him across the face

"Uncle Vernon … why did … you do that?" said Harry bewildered looking back at him

His uncle just gave him a faint fake smile before replying

"Cause I hate you, your family, and your kin" said uncle Vernon before he started pounding him with his fists

An hour or so went by and uncle Vernon left Harry on the floor unconscious of the dedroom from his brutal assault not caring if he lives or dies.


	2. strangers with unknown reasons and theor...

Chapter 2: unknown reasons and strangers

The next morning around 9 or 10 am, Harry rouse with a ghastly migraine and was in bed, fully clothed. "Why am I in bed, and dressed" Harry said to himself.

"Because I didn't want my only living relative to get abused anymore by my husband" said aunt Petunia walking in carrying a tray full of food.

"But why aunt Petunia, I thought you hated me for being something different" Harry said looking at his aunt while putting on his glasses.

"Well yes and no" she said while putting the tray of food down on Harry's night stand.

"What do you mean aunt Petunia" asked Harry

"I can't tell you just yet, Harry. You're still too young to understand the concept." She said smiling at him

"Well, I'm going to be 11 years old next week, aunt Petunia, you can tell me then, can you?" he asked worrying

"I have to think about it Harry, but for now, you need to eat and get some sleep, ok" she said turning and walked to the door

"One more thing aunt Petunia, I heard an explosion yesterday, near the kitchen before I became unconscious. Do you know what happened?" Harry asked

She stopped in her tracks before reaching the door and said "I had a little accident, Harry, just an accident, that's all. Have a good nap," then she left the room.

'Whatever you say, aunt Petunia' Harry said in a whisper.

Harry got out of bed and followed his aunt out the room to the stairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs. Harry tried to listen carefully to any conversation that his aunt went through on the phone or his cousin Dudley.

Downstairs, in the dinning hall, stat professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall, aurora Tonks, Sirius black, and Remus Lupin., waiting for professor Snape to come back from Harry's room.

When professor Snape entered the dinning hall, a million questions were thrown at him.

"Everybody calm down, please!" roared professor Snape before taking a seat next to Sirius.

"Albus, why are we doing this to Harry? He's only 10 years old, for Merlin sakes" said Tonks looking at him with worrying eyes.

"I don't want Harry to find out that one of his families is still alive" Dumbledore said worried with grief not looking at Tonks.

"But then who will he stay with then, Albus, since his aunt, uncle and cousin has been killed by death eaters" said Professor McGonagall with a worried voice.

"Potter has less than a week before his 11th birthday comes." Said Professor Snape snapping at Albus.

"Then we need to find a permanent home for him then." Said Professor Dumbledore looking at everybody "But who"

"Why don't you leave him at Molly Wesley Home? Albus" said Remus looking at him with anger in his eyes

"We can't. The Wesley won't approve strangers that are new to them." Said Professor McGonagall looking at Remus

"Then how about Sirius" said Tonks looking at him with concern

"It is alright for me. How about you professor Dumbledore" said Sirius looking at him with a smile

"I'm not sure, Sirius. Even though you're his godfather, you're an escape convice from azkaban" said Albus " but I think we should give it try ok"

Everybody nod

"Then lets begin right away, people" said Professor Snape getting and walking to back to the end of the stairs to transform back into Harry's aunt.

At the top of the stairs, what Harry heard from the strangers down in the dinning hall were new and shocking for him to take in. so what he did was that he moved from his spot and ran to his cousin Dudley's room. He closed the door very silently so that the strangers wouldn't hear the squeaking joints and the locks being used.

Once in the room, Harry fell to the floor and began to cry his heart out for the death of his aunt, uncle, and cousin, even though he hated them and they hated him, they were family to him. After crying, he crawled to the door and put his ear to it to listen for the footsteps of his fake aunt to enter his bedroom and call his name really loud. Before he could find anything out by himself, everything around him went dark.


	3. meeting Lila and Isis What's going on? w...

Chapter 3: freedom

"_Hey, can you hear me. Please wake up. I don't like people who asleep to long_." Harry heard voice that sound like a young child but older. He opened his eyes and saw a little girl sitting next to him with tears in her bright emerald green eyes while he's on the floor

"Uh. What's going on?" he said putting his hand to his face and tried to get up but the girl made him lay back down.

"You were knocked out for ages but thank goodness that you're awake." She said wiping her tears and giving a faint smile

"Why are you telling me this any way?" He said staring up at her

"Because I'm trying to be nice to you, silly" she said smiling at him

"Ok, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but where am I?" Harry asked

"Your are at my house silly" she said giving him an even bigger smile

"How did I get into your home, anyway?" said Harry

"Well, my mother, my father, and I went over to your aunt and uncle's home to see if you could come over and have dinner with us but what we found was that the house was robbed" she said while lowering her head

"Thanks for the sad story about me but you still haven't answered my question yet. Why am I at your house?" he said trying to control his anger

"Well, my father found you unconscious in the house in one of the bedrooms unfed while searching if you or your relatives were ok" she said

"Thank for explaining but one question, why am I on the floor here, when I just woke up?" Harry said shaking his head side to side in disbelief and trying to get relaxed position on the floor but instead he just sat up

"Because my father put you there and I was trying to wake you up from sleep talking" she said before her head shot to the door.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and entered the room was Lila's mother carrying a try of food.

"Good morning Harry and Lila" she said with a smile

"Good morning mother" said Lila looking up at her mother, then back at Harry

"Is that food your carry miss …. Um ….?" Harry said looking down at the floor then to Lila.

"Just call me Isis, Harry." Isis said walking over to the night stand and put the tray down

"Ok, miss Isis. I wanted to thank you and your husband for taking care of me after what happened back at my uncle's house" Harry said blushing

"No problem Harry, I'm always here to lend a helping hand" she said "and Lila I want you to clean your room, ok sweetie"

"Yes mother" she said with a sweet smile before getting up and left the room

"Um, Isis, I wanted to know why you helped me." Harry asked with guilty eyes

"Well I'm not sure Harry. My guess is that my husband mistake you his first lost son from his first marriage" Isis said trying no to cry, so she turned her back on him so he wouldn't see it

"I'm sorry Isis about your husband's son" said Harry calmly getting up and rubbing her back with ease

"That's ok, Harry and thank you very much." Isis said with a small smile

"No problem, so what can I do for you Isis, since you helped me out in the first place" Harry asked nicely

"Why don't you help little Lila by cleaning her room and the attic, ok or is that to much for you both?" said Isis turning around with a big smile on her face

"Sure, why not. Since I have nothing to do in this room and thanks for every thing, Isis" said Harry as he left the room with a happy smile

"Oh, Harry, my son, why can't you see that I've been watching you this past 11 years." Said Isis as she stand there crying her heart out in pain

meanwhile

"Knock, knock, Lila, may I come in your room, please" Harry asked creaking the door opened nicely,

"You may enter, Harry. I'm almost done cleaning my room, so please hold on, ok," said Lila

Harry entered the room very slowly for he wanted to process everything of what a girl's room would look like inside his mind. The walls were painted by the color that was between light green and light blue. Her furniture was dark mahogany; even her bed frame. The bed sheets were the same colors as the walls.

"Wow Lila! You have a beautiful room. Who helped you make the design?" said Harry walking over to a neat little book shelf and looking at the books one by one by the title; until it he stopped at one book.

"Thanks Harry. My Mother and Father made this way before I was born and they told me that it was going to be a guest room but instead it became my room." Said Lila walking out of her closet carrying a bag full of dirty clothes and dropping at the end of her bed.

"Ohm, Lila, do you know what kind of book this is?" asked Harry as he walked back over to Lila from the book with a book in hand called 'Lord of the Rings: Tale of True Feelings'

"I'm not quite sure, my mother gave it to me when I was probable around 5 years old and never told me what it's about anyway? Said Lila looking at book before grabbing it out of Harry's hand and opening the front cover to see if there was any writing in the book but there were none except a few words on the first page.

"What does it says, Lila" said Harry walking beside her and looking into the book that was in her hands.

"It says: '_Three Rings for the Elven-king under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them,One ring to bring them all and in darkness bind them, In the land of mordor where the shadow lie'_"( poem frase form the book) said Lila looking up at Harry confused.

"What does this means, Lila" said Harry lokking back at her

"I don't know? But 1 thing that I want to know is, what is a Elven and some how I think I want to be one plus we can be twins" said Lila looking back at book and rereading the poem phrase in her head

"So do I but why be twins if we have each other and I don't know what it means then do we now?" said Harry giving her a stern look before grabbing the book out of her hands and putting it back on the book shelf

"Well no, Harry but I think we should tell my mother" said Lila resting her hand onto her hips and giving him an angry look

"Well I don't know Lila. I think your mother won't understand what it means of mordor, elven, dwarves, and etc. ok" said Harry walking back to Lila but stop dead in his tracks.

The floor started to shake really bad.

Harry and Lila feel to floor during the shake. Shortly after it stop.

"What's going?" said Harry trying to get up but couldn't. So he stayed where he was and waited to for Lila to come to him.

"I don't know Harry? But I think it has to with the book we open and that poem phrase, don't you think" said Lila crawling over to Harry and holding on to him.

"I hope your mother is doing better than use, huh?" said Harry

"Yea, I hope" said Lila trying not to panic

Another shake began but this one was worst than first.

back with Isis

The terrible quake some how got Lila's mother Isis out of her trance and onto the floor.

"What is this? An earthquake?" said Isis as she got up from the floor and running to the door but stop to think first.

"_Where's Harry and Lila. I better find them first before leaving the house!" _thought Isis and left the room to search for the missing children.

Meanwhile

"Harry, I scared and I want this quake to stop, please make it stop" said Lila trying to hold back a scream and tears but fainted on Harry's chest's

"I don't how Lila, I just don't know?" Harry said fainting shortly after Lila


	4. new arrival and friend 3 year trainging ...

Chapter 4

Harry….. and help me….please……hurry

"WAAH!" cried Harry as he fell to the floor on his back with a loud thump

"Harry, are you ok?" said Lila looking over the side that Harry fell over and trying not to laugh at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened? Where are we? Why aren't we in your. …?" Harry said trailing off in silence staring at the bed that Lila was in.

"What is it, Harry? Do I have saliva on my face?" said Lila wiping her face with her hand

"No that's not it. I was just looking at the bed that's all" said Harry with a confused look on his face.

"Harry, come on this large comfy bed to think ok" said Lila putting her hand out and pulling him up to the mattress.

"I don't understand what happened ……" Harry said trailing off in mid-sentence and noticing the bedroom door opening, reveling a middle age woman

"Well good morning young Elvin twin children" said the woman smiling

"Huh? Good morning" said Harry bowing his head slightly

"Good morning, Sorcha" said Lila smiling and also bowed her head like Harry did before

"Do you know her Lila? And when did you meet her?" said Harry turning his heads towards her with a shock expression

"I met her just a few hours ago silly while you where asleep and I only know a little about her, that's all. Ok, Harry" said Lila snapping at him

"Alright, alright. You don't have to snap at me. Chez" said Harry turning his head back to the middle age Sorcha and started to think

"What are you thinking, young elfin twin child" said Sorcha with a smile

"Huh, I was thinking about why you been calling us 'young Elvin twin children'" said Harry looking at Sorcha

"Harry, I think I could answer that" said Lila lowering her head down to stare at the bed sheets

Harrysnaps his head towards her with a confused look

"When you find that book and I read that small phrase. Well I was thinking if it would cool if you and I could Elvin twins at the age of 7 but as young Elvin twin wizards" said Lila as almost in a whisper

"WHAT!" yelled Harry standing up (forgetting that he was on a bed) and falling backwards

But instead of landing on the ground with a "thud", Harry was levitating 5 inches from the ground.

"Well now. I think we got some training do, eh children." Said Sorcha smiling and walking to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Both Lila and Harry stared at each other before Harry final landed on the floor with a "thud" and with loud "owe" and a laughing Lila

3 years later (Training with Sorcha)

For the past three years, Harry and Lila have changed so much; even their personalities (shocked them both). Lila stood 4'1'', as for Harry; he stood as 4'4'' just 3 inches apart (tall/short for a 10 year old). Their hair color was totally different also; Lila's hair color went from a dark cherry-red to a platinum blond with 2-3 streaks of strawberry and static blue; for Harry's hair color went from a black-brown to a platinum blond with 2 streaks of light olive green. Their eye color also changed from an emerald green to light blue-red with a hint of silver. Their ears alsochange from a round (human)to a point (elf). One thing that was new to them of their new appearencewas that they got small whitewings on their back to show that they were different any race in Middle Earth. (sprouting their wings was painful; alot)

After the change of their appearances, both started training really hard with Sorcha. She trained them in house cleaning to levitation, from potion making to herb healing. To elemental spells to darkness spells. They also have to learn ruin language to Elvin language. Any magic that has to do with a wizard, but it took time for both Lila and Harry to learn these things. Even so, Sorcha allowed both Lila and Harry to stay with her in her home not far from hobbiton. Sometimes, they even do some shopping in the town to get some supplies for the house and for themselves.

On their last day with lady Sorcha, they got an invitation to celebrate Bilbo Baggins 111th birthday

"Harry! Hurry up, please!" Cried Lila who stood near the front door with Sorcha.

"Alright! Alright!" yelled Harry (finish getting ready) before coming out of his room and gave his sister a mad stare.

"Ready to go, young Elvin twin children (been calling them that ever since they first met)" said Sorcha

Both Lila and Harry nod their heads together before leaving the house to celebrate Bilbo's birthday at the shire


	5. Bilbo's Birthday and few surprises

At Bilbo Baggins 111th birthday

"Sing for us little Lila pleases" cried Frodo smiling , Lila just gave a small smile towards him and gave a small nod before walking up to the stage and to begin singing, which she made all by herself during her spare time at home…….

In sleep he sang to me,

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name,

And do I dream again?

For now I find,

The man of my dreams is there,

Inside my mind,

Those who have seen your face,

Draw back in fear,

I am the mask you wear,

It's me they hear,

Your spirit and my voice

Inside my mind

He's there

The man of my…

…dreams.

As Lila finished her song, the crowd cheered and clapped at her song. Lila bowed and went off the stage smiling before sitting down next Sorcha.

"That was a beautiful song, young Elvin twin child" said Sorcha before turning her head towards Bilbo who was now standing on the stage with a smile and preparing for his speech

'_My Dear People'_ Bilbo began 'Hear! Hear! Hear!' They shouted including Lila and Harry (even though their elves they were mistaken as hobbits for their small size)

'_My dear Bagginess' and Boffins,' _he began again '_and my dear_ _Tooks and Brandybucks, and Grubbs, and Chubbs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers, and Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proudfoots._'

"PROUDFEET"shouted an elderly hobbit from the back of the pavilion.

'_proudfoots,' _Bilbo repeated _'also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag end. Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday; I am eleventy-one today!'_

"Hurray! Hurray! Many Happy Returns! Everybody shouted

'_I hope you are all enjoying yourselves as much as I am. I shall not keep ypu long'_ he cried '_I have called you all together for a Purpose. Indead, for Three Purposes! First of all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is to short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve._

_Secondly, to celebrate my birthday.' _CHEERS again '_I should say: OUR birthday. For it is, of course, also the birthday of my heir and nephew Frodo. He comes of age and into his inheritance today.'_

Some loud shouts of 'Frodo! Frodo! Jolly old Frodo,' from the juniors

'_Together we score one hundred and forty-four. Your numbers were chosen to fitt this remarkable total: One Gross, if I may use the expression. It is also, if I may be allowed to refer to ancient history, the anniversary of my rival by at Esgaroth on the Long Lake; though the fact that it was my birthday slipped my memory on the occasion. I was only fifty-one then, and birthdays did not seem so important. The banquet was very splendid, however, though I had a bad cold at the time, I remember, and could only say ' thag you very buch'. I now I repeat it more correctly: thank you very much for coming to my little party._

_Thirdly and finally, _he said_ I wish to make an **ANNOUNCEMENT. **_His last words he spoke were loud and sudden. _I regret to announce that—though, as I said, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to spend, among you—this is the END. I am going. I am leaving NOW. GOOD-BYE!'_

All of a sudden, Bilbo vanished into thin when he stepped off the stage. This made every one hundred and forty- four hobbits speechless including Harry and Lila.

Everybody came back to reality from their long dull silence of what happened to Bilbo.

The party went on with out Bilbo. During the party some of the hobbits were whispering to one another about Bilbo's disappearance and whether he's finally gone or he's coming back to the Shire.

Lila and Harry got up from their seats and went to help Frodo with food or alcohol orders. This took hours at a time but they manage.

When the party was almost coming to an end, both Harry and Lila went back to sit with Sorcha to discuss about Bilbo's disappearance and whether they could stay with Frodo for the remainder of the night at his home.

But instead of her being there at her chair, there was a note of saying and it was: 'Children dear, pardon my rude behavior of leaving without saying but I have some important business to take of out of the Shire and I won't be back till mid winter or mid spring. So I left you both in the care by non other than Frodo Baggins, (since earlier into the party that his uncle disappeared) since he need some company in his home. So better behave. If not, you both will receive a terrible punishment from non-other than me, ok.

Take care, Sorcha'

Both Lila and Harry just looked at each and went back to find Frodo, to tell about the good news.

Bilbo's sitting room

Harry, Lila, and Frodo went back to the hobbit hole shortly after Bilbo left the party and the home. They noticed that Gandalf was in a deep thought. Gandalf came to the Shire to celebrate Bilbo's birthday. So what he did was he brought a cart full of fireworks and was set off by him.

"Has he gone?" Frodo spoke and broke the silence

'Yes,' Gandalf said 'he has gone at last'

"Where did he go, Gandalf?" said Lila

'He went on a parallel journey, young one' said Gandalf

"I wish – I mean, I hoped until this evening that it was only a joke," Frodo said "but I knew in my heart that he really meant to go. He always used to joke about serious things. I wish I had come back sooner, just too see him off."

"Me too, Gandalf" said Harry "only to say good bye and good luck"

'I think really he preferred slipping off quietly in the end' said Gandalf. 'Don't be too troubled. He'll be all right—now. He left a packet for you, Frodo. There it is!'

All three heads turned towards the mantelpiece and noticed a white envelope. Frodo went to the mantelpiece and took it. He glanced at it but did not open it.

'You'll find his will and all the other documents in there, I think,' said Gandalf. 'You are the master of Bag End now. And also, I fancy, you'll find a golden ring.'

"A golden ring?" said Harry with a questioning look

Lila didn't have anything more to say, so she just said good night to everybody in the room and went to bed.

"The ring!" said Frodo. "Has he left me that? I wonder why. Still, it may be useful."

'It may, and it may not,' said Gandalf. 'I should not make use of it, if were you. But keep it secret, and keep it safe! Now I am going to bed.'

"What does it mean, Frodo?" said Harry right after Gandalf left the room

"I'm not sure Harry but let's go to bed too. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow. Good night." said Frodo leaving the room

"I guess your right, Frodo and good night too" said Harry also leaving

next morning

Night passed. When morning came, Frodo had some important business to intend to, so he couldn't entertain both Lila and Harry. So what he did was that he left them in the care of Mr. Gamgee, his friends' Sam father. Before Frodo left, he said 'I hope you both behave and please don't become like Merry and Pippin on mischief, k' and that was the last time they heard from him all morning.

When noon strolled around, Pippin and Merry stopped by to have a little fun with Lila and Harry

"Oyo, Harry! Lila! Come out and play, please!" shouted Merry from the picked fence

"C'mon, please" said Pippin whining with a small smile on his face

"Were coming!" both shouted through the slightly ajar hobbit door.

Both Merry and Pippin faced each other and just smiled.

There day was going to be a fun one but also going to be short one too for both Harry and Lila.

Later that day; back at Frodo's home

"So, how was it at Mr. Gamgee's home, today? For the both of you" said Frodo pouring some hot cider tea for him, Lila, and Harry. (Gandalf had recently left early, for he had some important business to take care of out of the Shire.)

"It was alright, I might say" said Harry grabbing his cup of cider tea from Frodo and took a sip out of it.

"Yea call it sheer boredom, I say." Said Lila while waiting for her cup of cider from Frodo.

"What do you both mean?" said Frodo passing Lila her cup before taking a sip of his hot cider tea.

"What we mean Frodo, is that we were kind of bored all morning before your two cousins came to get us to play outside." Said Harry putting down his cup and looked towards him with a faint smile.

"I should have know sooner" said Frodo "maybe I should have a small talk with my two cousins, shall we"

"Please don't Frodo. Both Merry and Pippin were very well behaved all afternoon. All we did was have a small picnic and play a rounding game of 'follow-the-leader' that's all, k. so don't worry." Said Lila weakly.

"All right, Lila. Since were friends, all three of us plus Sam, Merry, and Pippin, I won't talk to them about what happened this afternoon, alright." Said Frodo smiling at her, Lila nodded with a small smile.

A moment later there was a knock on the front door making all three of them jump.

"Who could that be? Frodo" said Lila

"Don't know?" said Frodo getting up from his chair and went to open the door

A couple minutes went before Frodo and Sorcha entered the room.

"Sorcha, you've returned" said Harry getting up from his chair andgiver hera hug.

Lila also did thesame thing before both of them returned to their chairs.

"So what brings you back to the Shire, Sorcha?" said Lila

"My young Elvin twins, I've return early back to the Shire to tell you some important business but excuses us Mr. Frodo" said Sorcha bowing and leaving.

"Frodo, can you make another batch of hot apple cider tea for use, please when we get back." said Lila moving from her chair, bowed and left the room.

Harry just shook his head, got up, bowed and left also. Frodo wanted to know what was going on between Lila, Harry, and Sorcha but got the idea out of his head and started working on the tea.

"So what important business do you have to tell us? Sorcha" said Harry leaning against the fireplace while Lila sat in armchair rest.

"My young Elvin twins, what am I going to tell you is only between us, understood" she said

Both Lila and Harry nodded together quietly.

"Great evil is approaching. The dark lord Sauron is awakening and will be looking for his most prized possession, a golden ring."

"A golden ring…uh? … Oh yeah. Gandalf was mentioning a golden ring to Frodo, Harry, and I" said Lila "but he 'keeps it safe' but I didn't get him and that was just a couple days ago."

"I see now. So Gandalf knows of it too" said Sorcha quietly

"Do you know anything about, Sorcha?" Said Harry

"All I know about it is that it gives Sauron great power" She said

"Great" both young ones said in union

'_Harry! Lila! Your hot apple cider tea is ready. Come and get it before it gets cold' shouted Frodo from the kitchen_

"We better listen to Frodo or he will get mad if we don't drink that tea. Well good night Sorcha" said Lila getting up and walk back inside the kitchen

"Good night Sorcha, maybe we can finish this conversation tomorrow." Said Harry before following his young sister.

"Yes, maybe" Sorcha said then left the home.

"What did Miss Sorcha want anyway? Guys" said Frodo watching Harry and Lila enter the room

"We were in the discussion of your ring, Frodo" said Lila plopping down in a chair next to him

"And the odd part was, she knew about it right after we did" said Harry doing the same thing

"I don't understand? I thought you guys, I and Gandalf knew only about the ring" said Frodo shaking his head.

"Don't get me wrong here but I think Sorcha is spy or something" said Lila getting worried

"Lila, don't say that! She's been our mentor for the last three years. Have you not forgotten" snapped Harry

"Yes, I know that but something fishy. I can feel it" she said

"I do not understand you both at all but someday I will. Good night both of you" Said Frodo leaving his chair and was close of leaving before saying "and well discuss this matter in the morning"

"Great"

"Peachy. Just peachy"

Both Lila and Harry looked at each, smiled, put down empty tea cups, and went off to bed with confusing thoughts for the next morning.


	6. a bday celebrationunexpected surprise

As time went by in the Shire; nothing would ever go wrong except a year and an half ago. Everybody in Hobbiton and the Shire were in an uproar about Bilbo Baggins disappearance. The discussion would not die down and it was driving Harry mad. Some of the Hobbits even blame Gandalf of Bilbo's disappearance. Lila told Frodo that it wasn't true and they were just lying. Frodo took her advice but he had a hunch that they were right.

When the next year came around, Frodo through a small party in the honor of Bilbo's hundred-and-twelfth birthday which he called it 'the hundred weight feast'. Harry and Lila helped Frodo set up the party. They invited 20 other guests plus Merry and Pippin. Some of the guest was shocked about the party but Frodo just kept the custom of Bilbo's birthday party year after year.

When Harry and Lila's thirteen birthday came; something strange happen to them on the night of their birthday celebration. They were never the same again. All the Hobbits in the Shire were completely scared of them.

-Flashback-

"Harry! Lila! It's time to blow out the candles of the cake & eat" cried out Pippin over a sea of Hobbit Heads.

Harry and Lila were talking with Sam's father Mr. Gamgee about different flowers and gardens when they heard Pippin shout out their names and something about 'blow out candles' and 'eat'. They just shook their heads; excuse themselves from Mr. Gamgee grasp on Kings Foil flower; and started walking towards Pippin when a giant circle of many colors surrounded them both. Roots started to sprout from the giant circle and engulfed them completely. The roots that engulfed both Harry and Lila look like giant bulbs.

The next thing that was unexpected to the hobbits was that strands of white light started to surround the giant bulbs. Then the unexpected happen was that the strands of white light went out like a flash and the circle and the roots started to disappear.

When the circle and the roots were gone; both Harry and Lila were unconscious and were completely nude on the floor. The hobbits were completely immobilized to help the young elves get covered in warm blankets. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin rushed over to them and made sure they were alright.

"Father, can you rush back home and bring some large blankets, warm water, clean clothes (that could fit them) and some light fresh food, that they could eat" said Sam as he got his father out his trance by shaking him

Merry and Pippin were trying to wake Harry and Lila by shaking them but it was no use. Sam told Frodo that they had to get everybody home; so Frodo had an idea.

"Everybody, it's time to go home. There's nothing for you to see; the party is over. Thank you for coming to see Harry and Lila but right now they need their rest. I repeat 'the party is over' and good night" said Frodo making up a white lie to his fellow Hobbiton.

Everybody groaned about Frodo statement but they did what they were told, they left.

"What's going to happen to them? Said Pip sadly

"I'm not sure what's going to happen, Pip but lets not think any of that ok" said Frodo weakly

"Let's ask Gandalf?" said Merry

"But that would take ages and we don't know when Gandalf is returning" Sam

"Then we don't much time then." Said Frodo "let's head back to my home so we can tend to Harry and Lila"

Merry, Pippin, and Sam nodded and helped Frodo carry both the young elves back to Frodo's home.

-Flashback-

It took two days for Harry and Lila to regain conscious. (They didn't even remember what happened on their birthday party when they woke up.) When they awoke, they wanted to see Sorcha but they were informed thatshe was not at the shire at the present moment. It really depressed them both but they put it behind them for they didn't want to worry their friends.

Lila returned to her sweet, cheerful, fun loving, normal self and Harry returned to being his overprotected, self-concern, fun loving, normal self and 'fighter type' brother. They went and did there daily activities: help Frodo with chores til mid-morning, play with Merry and Pippin til mid afternoon and help Sam with gardening til dinner time. Everything went back to normal for the two young elves and the four hobbits in Hobbiton. For until one night, in the late summer eve,two months after Lila and Harry's birthday, ( there birthday is July 31-Harry's original b-day) an unexpected visitor arrived at the Baggins home...

TBC.


End file.
